


You're Getting Better Every Day

by IanThomasTaylor



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anxiety Attacks, Bipolar Connor, Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Social Anxiety, Trans Evan Hansen, Trans Jared Kleinman, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanThomasTaylor/pseuds/IanThomasTaylor
Summary: When Evan got back from summer vacation, Connor and Jared knew something was wrong. Evan had... changed. His anxiety levels were much higher, he had BROKEN an arm, and it was obvious he was keeping lies from them. Once they figure out what's wrong, will they be able to fix their precious tree boy? Or is he too far gone?





	You're Getting Better Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, there's like no Evan in the chapter, I wanted to try my hand at explicit content

"I have a plan." Connor mumbles, laying his head in Jared's lap and watching him play Destiny.

"A plan?" Jared inquires, raising an eyebrow as he hit the right bumper of his controller rapidly, taking out all nearby aliens in the game (there really weren't that many, just like three or four, he hadn't made it to the main lair yet). "What type of plan? What for?"

"Getting Evan to talk to us, mostly. I'm really worried about him. Every time I look into those eyes, I see myself. And... not the new me, the old me. The me before I started my meds. The self-destructive me. He's got that look, like he's broken inside, and I feel like he's gonna do something stupid, like he might hurt himself, and I'm fucking terrified. I need for him to talk to us, to me, to tell me I'm wrong, it's all in my head, that he's ok. Or if not, I want him to tell me that no, he's not fucking ok, and tell me what the fuck he's done while he's been avoiding us, if he's hurt himself, and if he has, if he's fucking hurting himself because he doesn't feel ok, I swear to god I will keep him under custody and fucking smother him in my love and care because I've been there, I know what he's going through. And you better be there for him too, Kleinman, or else they'll never find your body do you understand me?" Connor's voice is shaky, and there are tears welling in his eyes. Jared runs a hand through Connor's hair, smiling sadly.

"Ok, Con, what's the plan?" He asks, quickly saving his spot in the game before turning off the plasma TV, focusing all his attention on the worked up older boy.

"We talk to him, see if he'll tell us anything, but no confrontations. He has social anxiety, confrontations only make things worse." Connor states, looking up at Jared, waiting for a reply.

"That's... actually a pretty good idea, Connor. We'll go see him tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely." Connor yawns, curling up against the younger boy. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight, time for you to go to bed if you wanna visit Evan tomorrow." Connor stands up slowly and rubs his eyes.

"You staying the night tonight, Kleinman?" 

Jared nods, and they both head to Connor's room.

~~~

When Jared wakes up the next morning, the bed is empty, save for a Connor-shaped indentation in the mattress and a note written on a blue post-it.

Jared,  
Don't worry, I didn't run off to go see Evan without you, I'm not a complete asshole.  
I'll be back soon, I'm going down to the corner shop to pick up some food (and  
maybe a couple of drinks). After that I'm gonna go see Steven about getting some  
smokes and maybe some pot. I promise I won't get high while you're in the house.  
-Connor

He sighs, loudly, and then shuffles groggily into the bathroom to get ready for the day. He slowly strips off his video game style pajamas, gets in the shower, and has just turned the knob for the hot water when he hears the bedroom door slam shut. 

"Jared?" Connor calls out, his voice muffled from behind the bathroom door.

"I'm in the shower." He responds, listening as he hears a light thump, probably Connor throwing the grocery bags on the bed, and then footsteps coming his direction. The door creaks open, and light floods into the dimly light bathroom, and then shuts again.

"May I join?" It's not actually a question, Connor's going to join no matter what, Jared can hear the soft rustling as Connor takes his clothes off, throwing them on the floor in a heap.

"Y-yea..." Jared manages to stutter out, remembering what happened the last time they took a shower together. He could barely walk for days, Connor mostly carried him around the place. Luckily the rest of the Murphy family had been on vacation at the time, Zoe would've teased them about it forever. They weren't here this week either, Zoe's school band had a performance out of town. The shower door slides open, and Connor steps in. And oh, somehow Jared always manages to be stunned speechless by those fucking abs, and then he looks lower and suddenly he almost forgets how to stand. Because Connor's fucking hung, and he already knew that, but he's still in awe every time he sees it. 

"Hey~" Connor murmers, wrapping his arms around Jared's waist, then sliding his hands down to grope the younger boy's ass. Jared squeaks. "Is this ok? I'm not making you uncomfortable, right? Do you want this?"

"Yea, yea, no, I-I'm fine. Of course I want this." It takes forever to get the words out, Jared's already really aroused. What could he say, he's a teenager. Most 17 year olds would react like this. Connor grins, a wild look in his eyes. Jared knows that grin, it's a sign. A sign that the sex is gonna be rough, animalistic, and there'll probably be a bit of blood.

Connor grinds against him, turning his head to suck deeply on his neck. Hopefully Connor has some leftover foundation for him to borrow, there's gonna be a lot of hickeys when this is over. Jared can feel the wetness between his legs, and he blushes a bright pink.

"Are you already wet for me, baby boy?" Connor growls out. Jared nods, and Connor slides his finger down the boy's stomach, trailing down to his core, then slipping his finger between the lips before pulling it back out, examining how much it was covered with Jared's slick. "This wet already? You must be really enjoying this."

"Con~" Jared whimpers. "Please..." He's already so desperately horny, his core burning with arousal and need, need to be fucked senseless.

"Ah ah ah, what do you call me?" Connor tuts. "You know the rules, baby boy."

"Daddy, please, please, I need your cock in me so badly." Jared whines.

"Tell daddy how horny you are, beg for it, and maybe he'll consider it. After all, you did forget the rules. Maybe a punishment is in order." Connor thinks to himself for a moment. "I don't know, should I punish you?" Jared nods frantically. Connor knows how he gets when he's spanked, he's just toying with him now.

Connor flips him against the wall, and then takes his hands off Jared's body. He stiffens, waiting in anticipation for Connor to act.

Slap.

Jared cries out, rubbing against the wall for friction, because holy shit was he turned on right now.

Slap.

He feels his core burning, and his ass, and he feels wetter between his legs. 

Slap.

"How many should we go to? Am I feel generous today, or should I be relentless?" (Read: How many are you willing to go to? Low amount or high amount?) Jared thinks for a moment. It would be nice to go a high amount, because then he'd have to squirm every time he sat down because of the residual pain, and it'd drive Connor crazy.

"15?" He asks, his voice cracking. He can't see it, but he knows Connor's grinning behind him.

"So I'm being relentless today, ok."

Slap.

Jared moans.

Slap.

He's so fucking aroused, he just needs to be fucked. He can barely think about anything else.

Slap. 

Slap.

Slap.

Slap. 

Slap.

They're at ten now, Jared's ass is probably already bright red.

Slap. 

He's a panting, moaning, absolute fucking mess against the tile wall, that's how much Connor's wrecked him.

Slap.

"What a shame, we're already almost done. I've really been enjoying this." Connor says.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

And then it's done. 

"Are you gonna beg now? We're running out of time before the water runs cold, we don't have all day." Jared whimpers.

"Please, Daddy, I'm so horny for your cock. I need it in me, I need to be stuffed full of it, to be fucked senseless, please." Connor's not actually one to care for begging, so he cuts Jared off early.

"Ok, baby boy, I can tell I've absolutely wrecked you, I suppose you deserve this." He stretches the younger boy out for a bit, then lines up his to Jared's asshole and slowly pushes into him. 

Connor slowly starts pounding into him, and it goes on for about two minutes (Jared has a painfully low orgasm threshold) before he's at the edge of climax. Connor sends him over that edge with a hard bite to the shoulder, most likely drawing blood because Connor's then proceeds to suck around the area. Jared feels a smile spread over his face, and then his knees give way, but Connor catches him and slowly helps lower him down onto the floor for a second. 

Connor shuts off the shower and picks up the younger boy bridal style, carrying him over to the bed and placing him on it. Jared shuffles awkwardly, because his ass hurts, but he's so doped up on natural endorphins that the pain is mostly dulled, and he's so, so tired. Connor grabs the towels from the edge of the bed, wraps one around his waist, and then starts drying off the younger boy. Jared makes a sound that Connor thinks might be a 'No', blushing brightly and trying to scoot away. He should've figured this would happen, Jared hates it when people try to help him.

"Hey, c'mon. You know I don’t mind taking helping you when you're like this." Connor says. Jared thinks for a moment before finally resting in position, letting Connor pet his hair as he slowly dried the younger boy's skin with the towel, stopping for a moment to trail hand other hand against his chest scars. When Connor's done, he goes and rummages through the dresser for clothes for the both of them, and slowly works Jared into a loose-fitting tee and some sweatpants. He then pushes the boy down on the bed and throws the blankets over him before hopping in the bed himself. "It's ok, we can go see Evan later, I know you'll like that. But for now, you need to sleep. OK? Nothing bad will happen, just take a little nap."

So Jared does.


End file.
